pengyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline Synopsis
The following is a timeline synopsis of the plot thus far, and thus will contain spoilers. Last updated after Chapter 35. Unknown date and time * Chapter 4: Han wakes up and goes through the motions. * Chapter 5: Leoth and his sister Thresa have a disagreement over their adoptive father's methods. * Chapter 6: Leoth finds his sister and Leoth develops his wings. Tereve is hunting after him. * Chapter 7: Shirley falls asleep in a lecture. Origin, Late Spring time * Chapter 1: Hunter and Vincent hunt down a lightning user. Thursday, April 9, 201X * Chapter 2: Kaz wakes up and is late to work. He didn't get much sleep from last night's lightning storm. * Chapter 3: At the request of his dorm mate Jim, Dan snipes a criminal at the Grove City Library. * Chapter 14 : Kaz and his coworkers discuss him applying for Lance Academy. Friday, April 10, 201X * Chapter 8: Marcus meets Carter Rook, who gives him his card and informs him of MERLIN. * Chapter 12: Dan meets Monochrome, who instructs him to find Roland Blanco. Saturday, April 11, 201X * Chapter 10: Marcus goes into the city with his truck, only to be stopped by Onyx, a MERLIN member. They fight, and Onyx unleashes a devastating attack. * Chapter 9: Han goes on a bike ride up into the mountains, and a strange meteorite catches his interest. * Chapter 11: Marcus and a masked Han fights Onyx back. Wounded, Onyx scurries away. Han rides off on his bike, while Marcus blacks out as sirens approach. * Chapter 15: Fenix and Han discuss what had happened earlier in the mountains. Han gets a message from Silvia to catch up on Monday. * Chapter 24: (From Chapter 20) Marcus wakes up to a mysterious man in a patchy cloak and scraggly beard, who gives him a warning. Marcus then wakes up in the hospital, and he with Carter head to find Roland Blanco. * Chapter 25: Marcus tells Roland Blanco all he knows about Onyx, in exchange for information on MERLIN. * Chapter 27: Roland tells Marcus and Carter to check on HaleLabs for a potential lead on MERLIN. Marcus is invited to stay at a safe house in the meantime. Sunday, April 12, 201X * Chapter 13: Vincent and Celeste discuss their organization's progress. The meeting is continued in Chapter 34. * Chapter 16: A boy finds himself in the woods, and fight with a cloaked man. * Chapter 17: Dan decides to head into the woods before finding Roland Blanco. He encounters a cloaked man and boy, and they fight. Monday, April 13, 201X * Chapter 19: Kaz and Kuroi attend a lecture at Terrace Grove's community college, where a professor lectures about quantum physics. * Chapter 20: The professor, Doctor Randall, is approached by Sabrina of MERLIN. She persuades the professor to help them solve the Equation, and makes sure that his students are "taken care of". Kaz passes out after the lecture. * Chapter 18: On Monday afternoon, Han and Silvia catch up at the Maple Leaf Cafe. Then, they see on TV that a man named Worth had stolen a sword from the museum, and they leave to stop him. * Chapter 21: Kaz wakes up in Monochrome's office. Now with his memories back, Kaz tries to pursue MERLIN, but first Monochrome has a task for him. * Chapter 22: Silvia, Han, and Fenix manage to predict where Worth would be. Silvia and Worth start fighting at the rooftop of an abandoned hotel. * Chapter 23: Dan hears about the museum incident and is in the area where Silvia and Worth were fighting. He sees Kaz, and they engage in battle. * Chapter 26: Worth falls for Han and Silvia's trap, and he loses the Masamune and is defeated. Silvia and Han return the sword to the museum where a curly-haired woman accepts it. * Chapter 28: Dan wakes up in the police station being interrogated. * Chapter 29: Marcus recovers in Carter's secret safe houses and meets Sylvia. Meanwhile, Han is at work and meets Helga Hale, the CEO of HaleCorp. He gets a call from Sylvia later for help. Tuesday, April 14, 201X * Chapter 30: Dan gets escorted to see Monochrome. Kaz shows up too, and Monochrome assigns the two to go on his second task. * Chapter 31: Han and Fenix discuss Sylvia's plans to infiltrate HaleLabs. Tuesday, April 28, 201X * Chapter 32: The plan to infiltrate HaleLabs is underway. Han, now known by his codename "Palm", evacuates the civilians, but Director King still enters the "burning" building. Fenix, codename "Drone", is with Sylvia and Marcus. They find a suspicious express elevator in a two-story building. * Chapter 33: The team finds themselves so far underground that their radios aren't working. Han makes a difficult judgement call and joins the team underground. * Chapter 34: The team enters the last chamber and discovers Vincent of Organization MERLIN working with Director King. While the director retreats, Vincent is forced to free Onyx, who then reveals a newfound ability. * Chapter 35: The fight ends, and the team leaves with a large amount of encrypted data.